


the first kiss

by Meestersweden



Series: lazytown smut hell [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: "thats one big rooster", Daddy Fetish, First Time, Impregnation, M/M, O/B/A, Omegaverse, Other, alpha stingy, beta sportacus, big virgin boi robbie, cute booty panto, elf sportacus, kawaii neko girl, mmmMMMMmmMmmm CREAMY, omega robbie, someone's in heat, tents are apperent, titty sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meestersweden/pseuds/Meestersweden
Summary: it was only a kiss, how did it end up like this. it was only a kiss. it was only a kiss.  -- for dirtylazytownconfessionsblog.tumblr.com





	

robbie kissed sportacus' elfy ear, turning blue to red. sportcus and his sportcock were hot and sweaty, meaning that he was turn on and ready to fuck til dawn. but sportacus didnt want to do that. cus his robbie was a 32 year old virgin and he wanted his first time to be special. sportabob was special. they could do the butt stuff an robbie could feel good. robbie moved his lips from sportie's ear to his rock hard 12 ich cock. 

 

"thats one big rooster". said robbie. his little chicken liked to listen to metal music and had a cool hair doo.

 

"wrong cock" repiled sportaucs and he moved robbies head towards the tent in his blue sweatpants. the rotten boi got nervous, 

 

"are you sure you want me to suck off your cristmas dick?". sportaucs moved robbies head to look at him and nodded back.  
“I dont like getting my dick sucked by just any one, you are so much more special than me and beautiful and wonderful and RAWR XD”, the elf jumped at robbie crushing him to the ground and licked him. This turned on robby very much and his candy cane turned red and stiff. “RAWR means i love you in dinosaur” moaned sportcaus.  
The rotten man’s face turned cherry like the lines on his candy cane and wispered back, “ i think im reaady “ 

 

“r-ready for-r what-t?!” trembled the other man” 

 

Rotten robbie looked deeply into the icelander’s eyes, “the special thing”

 

sportcus got wide eysed and started crying af. “YOU RE GONNA FINALLY EAT SOME HEALTHY FOOD?!?!?1”.

 

Robbie just looked at him,  
“wtf no, i want your spotacock, not your sportcandy.”

 

Sportaucs expression changed from happy to a lust. And he was exicted af.  
“Ill be the botten then”  
“NO IM THE BOTTEM” shouted ROBERTO ROTTEN and pulled off his one suit revealing a wife beater shirt and cute blue booty shorts. He jumped onto the smol red bed and pushed his big ass head on the bed and his cute little ass up in the air revealig that the booty shorts had a heart shaped hole and the delish hole was in the middle.

 

It is time for the booty sex

 

Sportcus went striaght in for the fuck and robbies hole was tight.  
[[ Pause cus im gonna get hate if i dont explain shit. There was no need for lube or fingining because robbie was so moist and was born a omega. (ps. If you dont know what an omega is get the HELL outta here!!) and sportucs was a beta. The love was forbitten, but who ele in this lazy town could ever take robbie. The only other alpha was stringy. And no one wants stingy’s dick in their pie hole.]]

Back to the booty sex

Robbie was tight af and moist and yum for sportacus, he went moved in and out of the booty hole and went blurryed eyed. Robbie had the hentai anime girl face and was going to die right here right now. But they wanted to make it last so sportacus stopped 

 

“Why did you stop sportababy give me daddy’s cock please, i need mor”, begged smol dirty robbie. With ass still in the air, ready for more. 

 

“You cant die, i need you. Dada needs you to live, i cant go on if you die” replied sportcus with a sad and remorseful espressiono aand his dirck hard as wood. 

 

“Sportababy,” robbie turned over, sat up and placed his hand on sportcus tearful face, “ i need your dick today becuase im gonna die here no matter what. The fangirls will come in any second now. And i have diabetes and you dick already gave me too much sugar. I want *meow* my *meow* masster *meowww* dicck :3c” robbie suddenly gave out his black tail tail and he was now a kawaii neko omega girl who thirsted daddy’s dick

 

Sportacus knew what he had to do.

 

He turned over robbie and went over to the drawer on the side of the bed and opened the drawer. He grabbed a thing of catnip and uber slick lube 9000+ (get it “over 9000” lollololol). And got back on the bed

 

Sportcus looked back down to his ding dong and noticed that it wasnt hard anymore. “Robbie we have a problem”

“More than one sportaflop” robbie rolled over and showed off his newly redcat dick and boy did robbie not get any hard, “ im also in heat now, and let me help you with my present”

 

Robbie moved sportcus down and started kissing him on his precky red lips. Sportcus moaned against him and rolled his hips, encouraging robbie to keep on going. Robbie moved down to his neck and sucked. And sucked and sucked and sucked. Many times over. Leaving hickey after hickery. He went down to his musciles an d played his tities. Makeing his hard, wet and mosit with his mouth and tongue. Rolling over the nipple over and over. 

 

Sportaucs was overcome with pleaser and become hard once more. 

 

“I need your sportacum in my sportacunt, sportababy” meowed robbie. So he took off his pantos and started purring. The catnip was gettin’ to him and he was getting higher by the mintue. 

 

Robbie moved his booty over the sportacock. “ im gonna do it and you cant stop me sportababy” he said with a yandere face and his hands over his face (you know like, the future diary girl) 

 

THE BOOTY WAS LOWERED ON THE SPORTACOCk and it went up and down and up and down. Making squishly noises , like a dog bitting a dog toy cus of the bed springs. They need to replace the old bed //. 

 

Sportauccs was moaning louldly, likewise was robbie. It was a moaning, squishy, speaky mess. 

 

“Im gonnA CUMMM” yelled sportacus as he was about to cum. 

 

“SO AM I” repiled a red hot faced robbie. He went up and down fasted, making all the noises louder.

 

Even tho they were hundreds of miles under goal, the smells robbie was giving off flooded the town. It didnt effect And stingy went crazy af, fucking everyone in sight. Poor poor ziggy. 

 

MEANWHILE back underground.

 

“AAAAAA”, “AAAAAA”, “AAAAA”, “AAAA” SCREAMED THE TWO BOIOS AT THE TOP OF THEIR LUNGS. ANd it happened.. 

 

Sportacus CUMMED inside Robbie’s raw LOVE HOLE and they were both in heavenly bliss for they both have cum for the first time in forvever. Tbh 10 days ago for sportacus and yesterday for robbie. They have masterbated before you know. But this was special, because not only did sportacus cum in robby’s ass, but it inpregnated him too. Now sportababy was now a sportababydaddy. 

 

"mmMMmmMm CREAMY " shouted out of robbie’s other love hole. And then he gave birth and died. Sporty cried while holding the hybred baby. It was gross looking, but sportacs loved him. (unlike that lisa bitch, cheating on johnny with mark smh)

 

The memorial for the crazy eyebrow neko omega chinny man was set for sunday for sportacus and the baby, named creamy because those were robbies last words. Sportadaddy knew he could support himself and the baby, but he really wanted robbie by his side and see their little child grow up. You know what  
Robbie will be watching them. In the old lazy town heaven. So all was good. 

 

The mother fucking end

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt want to write this, but i jsut couldnt stop. the earth wouldnt let me. the other mod wouldnt let me. stingy wouldnt let me. kill me now. please. i beg you. end it right now. im done with the world. im done with the internet. im dead. 
> 
> hi dead, im dad
> 
> FUFCCCCC
> 
> -mod sportacum


End file.
